


In My Confusion

by Tearfeather



Series: Paper Prophecy [3]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Mentions Of Other Main Characters - Freeform, POV Alternating, Possession, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearfeather/pseuds/Tearfeather
Summary: Michael and I have grown closer. I feel like this is a good and bad thing. I just hope nothing bad happens. We also need to find Alex, but are my visions true? Should I trust them? I want to believe that faith would be enough. Michael lost his faith, am I going to lose mine?





	1. Chapter 1

Days turned into weeks and that was relaxing. We didn’t want for anything really. We had found most of the things we needed or wanted. Michael had some business to handle and he took off. I wondered if he would come back. It was his choice in the end. I worked with Stacy and Mitch to keep things up and running. We were actually able to make a small garden. It needed a lot of work to get it up and growing. I enjoyed the challenge. Stacy and I worked together to bring water to it. We didn’t have a well or anything close to that. 

“Still working on it?” Mitch asked, coming over from his work on the car. I nodded, brushing my hands off on my pants. 

“Yeah. We need a little more water and then I think we will have a chance at this. Some are already sprouting.” I was proud of that fact. Stacy dropped off the last bit of water which was needed. She placed the bucket down next to us. 

“There. I think that’s enough for now.” Stacy and I were tired from working on it all day. We would have more to do tomorrow that was for sure. 

“Looking good ladies.” Mitch said, looking over the progress. 

“Thanks. How’s the car?” I asked, standing and brushing off my knees. 

“It’s coming along. Still need some parts to really give it a solid fix. It’s just temporary now.” I nodded. Maybe we could find the parts he needed. 

“Let’s check tomorrow to see if we missed anything. Who knows? There might have been something we missed.” I offered. 

Hours later, Stacy made some dinner and we were planning out what was going to happen tomorrow. Mitch and I would head into the town to see what we could find. We didn’t check every house or building. Stacy planned to work on the garden. It would be an innovative idea to make sure that was guarded and protected from the crows that may show up. Michael didn’t come back that night by the time I went to bed. 

I was woken up in the middle of the night by Stacy yelling. I wasn’t sure what was going on at first, then I heard Mitch firing a gun followed by a yell. I got up, grabbing my pistol. Fayte jerked awake at my side and hissed in surprise. I moved to the door and looked down. I could still hear some yelling and fighting. Then I heard the sound of wings. Had 8-balls found us? I eased open the door, looking down to the ground level. 

Mitch and Stacy were fending off three 8-balls that had broken into the building. How I missed hearing it I don’t know. I took aim on one and was slammed into the ground. I was surprised to say the least. Fayte hissed, lunging at the 8-ball. She ended up getting knocked aside and running away. I hoped she was ok. I turned over and slammed the butt of my pistol into the 8-balls face. He growled at me. A gunshot startled him though as it ricocheted off the wall next to him. He looked down to Stacy and I kicked him off me. 

The next shot came from me and I didn’t miss. The male lower angel died. The two down below had taken down Mitch at some point, leaving him injured on the ground. As the fight continued, there was a surprise. More lower angels burst in from the door. Stacy was injured but not down for the count. 

“You need to get out of here.” She called as Mitch fired off a few rounds at the enemy. I didn’t know the extent of his injuries. Fayte came back to me as I stood up. 

“What about you?” I called down, shooting a few rounds off. My ears were beginning to ring from the sounds. 

“Just go. We’ll be fine.” I nodded. We had a plan to get out of things like this when the time came. I went back into our room and took off out the window. Fayte was tucked under my jacket as I got out of the building. I ran across the street towards the shelter we had created. It wasn’t exactly across the street, but I wanted them to think it was. It worked out in the end as a few of them followed me. I continued to hear the gunshots from the main building which was a good sign. I killed a two of the three that followed me with well placed shots. The last one got in close and I was struggling with the hand to hand part of this. Fayte helped me out when she popped up and scratched the 8-ball in her face. She screamed and was able to put the pistol to her chest and shoot.

I continued on to the shelter, though I was hurting a bit now. Fayte ran on ahead when I told her to. She wouldn’t be able to get in the shelter without my help as I had to open the door but that was ok. I limped over to the door and leaned on it a moment. It was then that I realized it was very quiet. No more gunshots. No more sounds of fighting. I was worried for my friends. I wished Michael had been here to be able to help out. Pulling the door open, I let Fayte in and I followed her. Shutting the door, I barred it. we all knew the unique way to open it and no one else would. I sat down to rest for a moment and collect myself. I ended up falling asleep. 

When I woke up, I heard footsteps. I was on guard immediately for whoever had managed to get the door open. I lifted my pistol and waited. Fayte was at my side, laying down silently. She was alert as well though. Suddenly, she ran off into the dim light. Michael walked into the light, Fayte at his heels. I relaxed and smiled. 

“I’m glad you are back. We got attacked. I don’t know if Stacy and Mitch are alright.” I got up and Michael reached a hand to my face. I winced. When I had been hit?

“Mitch is alright, and Stacy will recover.” I nodded, though Michael continued to study me. I wondered what he saw. “I recommended they take the car and leave.” I nodded. His hand moved then to drop away from my face. “They left a few hours ago. I couldn’t get the door open. It was damaged on the outside.” I was puzzled. 

“What do you mean?” He helped me stand and we went back to the door. It was in fact dented, scratched, and damaged. I wasn’t sure what kind of angel could do that. “Oh.”

“It took me time to get it open. We should leave soon ourselves. Others may now know of this place.” I couldn’t argue with that. I didn’t know where the others went but I hoped and wished the best for them. Michael and I gathered the prearranged bag we had packed and ready. Fayte was at Michael’s side and he picked her up as we started to leave the main building. It had been our home. I was tired of losing those. 

Michael wrapped an arm around me unexpectedly after we stopped for the evening. I looked at him curiously. Before I could say anything, he gave me a kiss. I was stunned, forgetting to breathe for a moment before it came back to me. 

“When I came back, I thought I had lost you. I didn’t know you meant too much to me, until the possibility of you being taken was there.” I wasn’t sure how to handle his words. Yes, we had become closer and yes, we had kissed a few times. Did he mean something to me? Sure, he did. Did I mean something to him? I guess I did now. 

“Why do I matter? I’m just a human.” I said, looking at him. He looked back at me. 

“I’ve come to understand so many things being around you. Family means everything to me, but that doesn’t mean I have to agree with them. Friends are important. You have lived your life following your path, even if it was hard.” His hand touched my cheek gently. “Thank you.” I wasn’t sure what to really say about all this. I nodded. 

“Life is hard. We all know that. We have to keep going regardless or else what is life? I refuse to give up and leave this world as it is. If my visions can help, I have tried over the years.” 

“Your visions… you have them often?”

“Not since I met you really.” I still never told him I could remember a little of the conversation he had with someone else that was apparently in my body. I didn’t know who that was yet. 

“Perhaps that will change in the future. I hope it does.”

“Sometimes I wish I never had the gift in the first place. No one believed me for a long time.”

“You believed and sometimes, that is enough.” Michael said, watching me. It was nice to know that my faith was wanted and needed in this but with so much death and hatred around on both sides, it was sometimes hard to picture a normal world for the future. 

“We will make the future a better place together.” I believed his words, though I wondered how we could do anything. Wasn’t that what Alex was born for? Wasn’t that his lot in life to be the Chosen One and the one who saves us all, angels and mortals?


	2. Chapter 2

__

_Some Years Ago_

I wasn’t sure what was going on at first. Was I awake? Was I dreaming? Was I dead? The darkness around me didn’t help me focus and I was scared. I wanted my mom and my dad. They could always fix things. I could feel something, or someone was close by, but it didn’t feel like my parents.

“It is ok child.” The voice wasn’t one I knew. I felt like I wanted to cry but I couldn’t. “You died child. I brought you back. I will keep you safe.” 

“Who are you?” I said, wanting to know what was going on and trying to be brave. 

“You can call me your guardian angel.” I wasn’t sure I should believe that, but I did. 

“Ok. Now what?”

“Rest child. We will be spending a lot of time together.” The voice said, a bit of a laugh at the end of it. 

When I woke up, my parents were so happy. They told me that I had died but it was a miracle I was saved. I tried to tell them about the voice that came to me. They fully believed it was God. I wasn’t so sure. I was released from the hospital and on bed rest at home for a week. Everything was normal, or as normal as it could be. My parents were protective. I was homeschooled for the next year.  
I drew a lot after I woke up. My parents thought it was just me working out what happened to me. They didn’t worry too much until I started talking about the voice in my head and what it was telling me. The voice would tell me all kinds of things. It would tell me that something was going to happen and then it did. I told my parents and they didn’t believe me. They thought I was telling stories for attention. I didn’t have any friends to tell so I just kept to myself. 

When I did go back to school, my parents told me not to tell stories anymore. I was older now and I couldn’t be doing that. I didn’t tell them much anymore. It was causing issues at home. Mom told dad it was his fault because he encouraged my creativity. Dad blamed mom because she wasn’t allowing me to do much with other people. At six, I became more introverted and silent about what I was seeing in my dreams. The war, pain, death, horror I was seeing in my dreams wasn’t real. Right?

Wrong. It was all wrong. The voice told me two men in a bar talking. They were discussing the moment the angels would take over the world and bring Father back. I didn’t know who they meant by Father at first but then I realized it was God. Were these two men angels? They said Michael and Gabriel, which were the names of two arch angels. But these men looked so normal in my mind. My dream I should say. In the end, it turned out the voice was right, and the world was going to end due to the angels coming from heaven. 

__

_Current time_

Why was I reliving those moments? Why would that matter now, years later after so much has happened and changed? I tried to shake out of it, however, it wasn’t that simple. I wondered if I had fallen asleep when it became clear I had. Now I was seeing a man, the outline of one anyway, standing nearby. The voice he spoke with was one I was intimately familiar with.

“You have disappointed me child.”

“And you lied to me.” I replied. He chuckled. 

“True. I am guilty of that but that hardly seems to matter now does it?

“Of course, it matters. I was a child. Why did you pick me?”

“The Chosen One wasn’t born yet. I was running out of time and you were conveniently weak at that moment.” I made a face. So, my death was just an excuse. I should have died. Sometimes, I wish I had. 

“So, I was a happy accident then? What if I hadn’t fallen in the pool?” A laugh came after. 

“You think that was an accident? I planned that child. I needed you and you were strong enough to handle it.” I frowned. Now I was beginning to put things together. It was rare I had a conversation with the voice in my head. If this man would have such control over my life, could I take it back? I began to wonder. 

“And what about the times I haven’t done exactly what you wanted? If you have so much power, why not just make me your puppet?”

“God gave his children free will.” The answer was simple and full of venom from the man. 

“Then leave me alone. I don’t want to do what you expect me to anymore.”

“It’s not that simple. Yes, you have managed to push me out but for now, I refuse to leave. We are stuck together, for now.” His outline changed a little as he shifted. I could see a little more clearly. Were those wings? I had to try and see what I could now while I had this chance. 

“So, what happens now? Going to show me more of the future?”

“No. You aren’t going anything useful to me anymore.” He stepped forward slowly. I stepped back at the same pace. There was limited light. I had to focus!

“Then what am I now?’ I asked, trying to will myself to see more of this man. 

“You are smart. I’m sure you already know what I plan to do.” I did. 

“You want to take me over for whatever plan you.” He nodded, keeping pace walking towards me. As he did, I was able to see wings clearly. White wings. Michael’s were black. “I won’t let that happen.”

“Perhaps. How long will you be able to prevent me? I only need a little more time. A little more of the sins and secrets of this world, to make my plan move forward.” I felt like I was being backed in a corner. When I felt myself hit the ‘wall’ of this space, a town flashed in front of my mind, with people fighting off the lower angels and a huge bonfire in the center of town. Alex was in flashes as well as Noma. I shook my head. The man was right in front of me. 

“You can’t have Alex.” I hissed. I didn’t even know the man but in my heart, in my soul, I knew he was the one to save us all and he couldn’t be killed. He was the Chosen One. As my words finished, the area splashed bright white and I jerked awake. I sat straight up in bed, looking around wildly. I felt like it was harder to breathe. A hand came to rest on my arm. I jerked away. 

“Are you alright?’ Michael’s voice cut through the fog in my mind. I looked at him, feeling like my heart rate was slowing down a little. I stared at him. Was this real? I reached a hand out to touch his hand. He frowned. “Mickie?”

“I’m ok. It was a nightmare, vision, dream. I don’t know.” He sat up next to me. I don’t even remember when we had gone to bed. For that matter, I didn’t remember where we were either. I looked around, my hand staying on his. Fayte was asleep nearby on a pillow resting on a table. This place looked like a shack. Honestly, there wasn’t much here. 

“Mickie.” I turned to look back at Michael. “What do you remember?” I wasn’t sure what to say. To be honest, I had no idea what was going on in the real world. 

“I don’t.” I answered, which only made his frown increase. 

“We left the warehouse. We traveled for several hours and then you fainted. It wasn’t long. Only a few minutes and you were back. You were talking, assuring me you were ok, and we continued on, but it wasn’t you. You weren’t acting like you were yourself.” I wondered what that was like for Michael. If he knew something was different, that was good, but how many other people would know? Not enough. 

“You have to leave me here and go to a town called Mallory.” Michael looked at me like I had spoken in another language. “I’m serious. I don’t know what you heard or saw when I wasn’t myself. I had a vision or something. You have to do this. It’s important.”

“What are you talking about? This doesn’t make sense.”

“I know it doesn’t but please trust me.” I turned a bit to face him more than I was. “Michael please. There is something else going on. Something more than what we can see. It is important for you to go there, alone.” I could tell by his body language and the look on his face, he wasn’t buying this. 

“You fainted, came back as someone else, and now are telling me I have to leave?” Michael sounded very human in that moment. Very worried and afraid. I linked my fingers with his. 

“Michael, I’m alright. You know I’ve had visions since I was a child. That voice in my head has a plan that he won’t tell me. He didn’t want to tell me what I figured out. You have to go to that town. I don’t know what it is there but it’s important to him somehow.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I feel like I’m needed somewhere else. I don’t know where, but we have different paths to take now.” I tried to smile, though I don’t know how successful I was. I didn’t feel like it was. Fayte woke up, stretched and jumped onto the bed with us. She walked over and curled up in my lap. Apparently, we bothered her and since we were busy, she was going to cuddle up. 

“Fayte… Fate.” I looked up from the cat to Michael. “Fate has brought us together and now we have to part. I don’t know if we will see each other again but I feel like it is possible.” Michael didn’t seem convinced. He gazed at our hands, at Fayte on my lap, and then to my face. 

“I believe you.” His words were heavy on my heart. He believed me. Some mortal woman with visions after she died as a child. His hand left mine to draw me into a brief kiss. It felt like good bye.  
We got up and dressed. Michael’s clothing from Vega was long replaced by more basic clothing. He certainly didn’t look like an arch angel anymore. Not that he screamed arch angel before. He just looked more well dressed before. Now he looked very human. 

“Everything will be alright.” I said, as we stood outside the shack that had been our home for a few days. Fayte was sitting in the hood of my sweatshirt, perched partially on my shoulder. Michael reached over and gave her a pet on the head. She started to purr. 

“We will meet again.” Michael said, looking from the cat to me. I nodded. 

“Yes, we will.” I wasn’t sure, but hope was all we had. Michael nodded as well. He stepped back without another word and took off into the sky. I hadn’t been able to give him much more than the name of a town and a direction. For myself, I turned to look back towards the path we had already gone.

I felt like I needed to go back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Without having much else to do for now, I packed a small bag of what I needed to take with me. I made sure my pistol and my rifle were in good working order and I had bullets. Fayte was prowling around me while I made all my preparations. I wondered what she was thinking during this, seeing as Michael wasn’t here anymore and I was packing up. Of course, I would never know. I made sure everything was ready and then headed off on my own. Fayte followed happily, exploring as we made our trip. 

In one of my visions, I had seen the placement of a covered truck by trees. I made the trek there, having a general direction to go. I knew Alex and Noma would be there, eventually. Time was a strange thing in my visions. I reached the truck in decent time. It had taken days, but I was confident I made it before Alex did. I had no idea if he would even believe me. Who would? 

“This is a bad plan. Michael -” My head shot up hearing a female voice. That had to be Noma. 

“I don’t give a damn about Michael.” Alex. I frowned. 

“Alex, he watched over you your whole life. Why are you acting like this?” Noma asked. A valid question in my opinion. “I’ll use my wings to call him. We need him.”

“Hey, don’t. Don’t.” I moved where I was currently. Alex had pulled the tarp off the truck. I was sort of glad I hadn’t stayed closer to it. Fayte was perched on my shoulder as I looked around the trunk of the tree I had been leaning on while I waited. Alex and Noma didn’t seem to see eye to eye on this. 

“Look, I dunno why these markings were given, or what they mean.” Alex said as he opened the door and got into the truck. Noma was leaning against the outside of it, canteen in her hand. “But I can’t wait for them to reveal a master plan because … by then everyone I care about will be dead.” I couldn’t see what he was doing in the truck at this point. Noma didn’t look happy though. “Gabriel made me realize I have something everybody wants. Maybe the people in New Delphi want it too.”

“Can’t find the keys, can you?” Noma asked. Had Alex been looking for truck keys? I snickered to myself. 

“Yeah, I can find ‘em. I hide them. But I can use that. I can use the fact that I’m the Chosen One to get an army.” Alex shut the back door of the truck as he spoke. I stood up, making sure I didn’t knock Fayte off my shoulder. “Claire and Vega need my help and I’m gonna get it for them.” He reached up to the visor and pulled it down. The keys fell into his hand. He shook them at Noma. She looked over. 

“Listen, Michael warned you about New Delphi. I dunno what that means so I can’t ask you to do this with me.” 

“Not a chance in hell I’m not going with you so… don’t even start.” Noma responded instantly. Even if they weren’t seeing eye to eye, I could see the bond they had made over the years. Alex smiled a little and turned to start the truck. It wouldn’t start. 

“I bet it won’t start.” Noma taunted. I bet she had a smile on her face. It came to life a few seconds later. 

“Give me some.” Alex said, smile on his face and hand raised for a high five. Noma walked right past him. I chuckled. Noma and Alex turned to look in my direction. I walked towards them, keeping myself as passive as possible. It wasn’t like I was hiding much. 

“Who are you?” Alex asked, lifting his gun. I held my hands up, not moving for my guns. Fayte meowed over my shoulder. 

“Mickie. I just parted ways with Michael a few days ago.” Alex and Noma, guns drawn, looked at each other and then to me. 

“You are lying.” Alex accused, leveling his gun at me.

“Alex, I’m not lying. I know it will sound crazy, but I have visions of the future, this future. I came here on purpose to see you and Noma.” Perhaps I could have been subtler about this, but I wasn’t. 

“Michael has his own mission right now and I was hoping I could be of assistance to yours.” I wasn’t expecting them to agree at all. I wouldn’t have, based on some crazy woman’s rants in the forest. Alex slowly lowered his gun. 

“Why should I believe you?”

“You and Noma went to Gabriel in hopes of saving the people of Vega. Not an easy task. Gabriel’s home was bombed recently by Claire in Vega. You both survived, others did not.” I paused and looked to Noma. “Your wing was pinned by a stake. Alex removed it.” Only someone who had been there would have any idea of what I was talking about. Noma’s gun slowly lowered now. We remained at a standstill for several moments before Alex spoke. 

“Get in the truck.” Alex shut the door as he got into the driver seat. I looked at Noma and she walked around the front of the truck and got into the passenger seat. I took the seat behind Alex. Fayte meowed a little as I got into the truck. 

None of us said anything as Alex drove. I could see Noma giving me the side-eye from time to time. Perhaps she wanted to ask me something, or even ask Alex something. I looked out the tiny window I had next to me. Fayte was curled up on my lap, sound asleep and ignoring the world around her. My fingers slowly moved through her soft fur. Did Alex believe me? I had no idea. Maybe he did. The truck stuttered. I looked back to the rearview mirror. Alex sighed as the truck did it again. 

“We should check on that.” I commented. Alex’s eyes lifted and looked at mine in the mirror. Clearly, he was conflicted. His plans, going to New Delphi, were on the line. I said nothing more. It took almost an hour more before Alex pulled over to check on the truck. Alex said something about tape, but I wasn’t honestly listening to him. I wasn’t all that good with machines. We traveled on until we got to a school. He stopped the truck and got out. I followed suit with Noma. 

“It’s the damn radiator. I can rig it, we just need some tape in that school.” Alex and Noma were in the front and I brought up the rear. Neither one seemed to fully trust me, but they didn’t want me in the middle of them either. Guns drawn, we went into the school. Anyone or anything could still be there. Walking down the hallway was eerie. I knew this was a school. An elementary school to be exact. This was a place that was supposed to be safe. We walked through one of the classrooms and I froze. I remembered this place. How had I forgotten? 

“Don’t let it in.” I whispered, causing the pair to look at me. I was staring at the board. This had been my classroom, but I had pretended to be sick that day, so I wouldn’t have to go to school. I knew what was going to happen. Noma looked around at the tables and chairs that were overturned. 

“This was your classroom.” She said, looking over at a desk with the name Mickie taped to the top of it. I nodded. There was no point in hiding it. What was there to hide?

“I pretended to be sick that morning. I didn’t want to go to school because of what was going to happen.” Alex looked at the board in silence before he spoke up. 

“Let’s get what we came here for and get outta here.” Alex and Noma turned to leave. I lingered a breath longer and turned to follow them. it had been years since I was in this place and the memories came flooding back as if it was yesterday. I played in this room with friends and talked to teachers. This had been my safe place, even after my accident that left me with a voice in my head. I loved coming to school and helping out as much as I could. It was bittersweet, coming back here to this place. I hadn’t even realized it when we pulled up. Maybe I didn’t want to. 

We continued on down the hallways. Part of this school I had never been in. I had been seven when the world ended. This was for the older kids at the time. Even as I looked around, I could almost hear the normal sounds of this place before all this happened. The gossip, the drama, the smiles, laughter. It was a long distant memory now. As we walked, I heard something behind us. I turned to look. There was nothing, though Alex and Noma turned as well, guns pointed at the ceiling. We all waited a moment, waiting for something to move or waiting on nothing, I didn’t know. Alex and Noma continued on to the room at the end. I stayed in the hallway looking around. The pistol in my hand felt heavy. This was the wrong place to have, or need, a gun. 

I walked over towards the only other door at the end of this hallway. I peered inside. It looked like a science room at one time. Or at least, part of one. I didn’t walk into the room fully, just observed from the outside. I continued to hear noises above my heard, like someone running around. Noma and Alex were talking, though I couldn’t hear what they said. As the noises got louder, I looked over to them. They were looking at the ceiling as well. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Alex said as he turned to leave the room. I started after them, jogging a little to catch up. There was another exit in that supply room, which was nice. I didn’t remember that, then again, I didn’t come down this hallway as a kid. The sounds above us didn’t end as we kept walking towards the exit of the building. I was beginning to think there was a lot more lower angels here than we may have thought at first. 

“We should leave.” I said softly, earning a nod from both of those in front of me. The ceiling groaned and creaked. I closed the distance between myself and Alex and Noma. Just as I did, the ceiling gave way. Noma leveled her weapon and shot as the lower angels hit the ground and charged. 

“Go fix the truck!” Noma yelled continuing to shoot down the lower angels. 

“I’m not leaving you.”

“We’ll be fine Alex.” I pipped in, shooting the 8-balls as well. Noma all but shoved Alex out the doors as we continued to shoot. We did what we could to buy him some time. None of our shots missed the target, however they just continued to come, one after the other. Noma and I looked at each other and bolted for the door. 

“Alex!” Noma called, as we ran, shooting behind us as we could. This was going to be death of us unless we could get out of here. I hoped Alex had had enough time to fix whatever it was he needed to with that tape. I heard it come to life after a few tries. Noma and I continued to run until we were in the road. Alex was barreling down on both of us and the 8-balls behind us. Noma went to the left of the truck, I went to the right. Alex ran them down, though I suspected they couldn’t be dead yet. One was not, until Alex ran him over again. 

“Get in!” Alex said when he brought the truck around once more. He threw open the door for Noma and I jumped into the backseat behind him. “Are you ok?” He asked Noma.

“Yeah, yeah let’s go!” Noma responded out of breath. I was as well. Fayte pawed at me from the seat next to me. I smiled to her, lifting her up and reassuring her that I was ok. And myself, if I was honest. Alex never did ask anything about myself, which I expected. I wasn’t really a friend and I wasn’t the enemy. I was just someone else who crossed paths at the time and knew too much.  
I was drifting off to sleep when Alex slammed on the brakes of the truck. I jerked awake, looking out the window to see what was going on. Alex got out of the truck and opened the hood. He slammed it shut, a trail of smoke leaving it. 

“We are going to have to hike the rest of the way.” Alex was annoyed, and I could see why. I got out of the truck, Fayte jumping onto my shoulder as I did. I looped my bag over my chest and shut the door. Noma took a little longer to get out of the truck. I wasn’t even sure if I was allowed to go with them, but they weren’t telling me to go away either. Alex hit the hood of the truck and then disappeared. Noma shot out of the truck instantly. I ran around the front to see what was going on. Alex was wrestling with an 8-ball. The mask fell away from the man as he fought with Alex. Noma told Alex to get out of the way, gun pointed to kill. Alex started to chant something as he held onto the man. I just watched silently, pistol at my side, drawn and ready to be used. 

As Alex spoke, the markings on his arms changed and moved. I wasn’t sure what to make of it. The struggling slowed down and eventually stopped. As the marks moved, they briefly transferred to the other man, who was looking more human now than he had seconds prior when hew as attacking Alex. I knew I had just witnessed a miracle. Noma’s gun lowered just a little as Alex released the man and got to his feet. 

“What the hell did you just do?” Noma asked, a slight tremble in her voice. 

“I don’t know. It was an eviction, but that felt different.” Alex was out of breath from the struggle and the words he said. I just stepped back and watched. The man on the ground was unconscious but alive. 

“An eviction?” Noma sounded genuinely surprised. Alex looked at his right arm. 

“This marking felt like it made the eviction stronger.”

“Ok, how, how, how did you learn to do evictions?” Noma asked, pointing her gun at Alex like it was her finger. Alex moved the gun aside.  
“Ok,”

“Sorry.” Noma lowered the gun and stepped back from Alex. This was a revelation to both of them it seemed. 

“From the book of apocrypha.” Alex responded. 

“I didn’t think it was possible.” 

“Well, it isn’t. At least, it doesn’t always work.” As Alex was speaking, Noma knelt by the man on the ground. “Best case, I can drive the angel possession out, but the human body always dies.”

“He’s dead alright” Noma turned to look up at Alex. “In a world of 8-balls, you just became the most dangerous man alive.” Alex said nothing more. Noma stood and walked away to the back of the truck. Alex followed a moment later. I stared a moment longer before following them. it took them little time to gather their supplies to leave. I wanted to test the theory the man was really dead; however, I didn’t want to get left behind out here. I could handle myself, though this was a new place for me. 

We walked for a while, letting the trees give us cover. I wanted to ask questions about anything in general but the tension I felt from Alex and Noma was nearly tangible. This wasn’t the time for petty questions. Maybe we had a moment to breath. As we walked, someone else crossed out path. 

“What the hell?” Noma said, both her and Alex’s guns raised. I narrowed my eyes at the man. Wasn’t that… 

People! Yeah!” He exclaimed, hands raised above his head in delight. 

“Hey!” Was all I heard from Noma as her and Alex barked orders to get on the ground and not move. I followed after them. This would have been funny, if it hadn’t been so serious. The man was forced to his knees, with Alex and Noma pointing guns at him. I kept my distance for now. 

“Let me see your eyes!” Alex demanded. The man looked up at him, hands above his head. “He’s alive.”

“Of course, I’m alive!” The man said quickly. 

“That’s never happened before.” 

“He can still change back.” Noma said, looking at Alex over the kneeling man. 

“Change back? What are you talking about lady?!” The man was clearly scared at the moment. again, it would have been funny. Maybe that was just my sense of humor. 

“Hey, listen, listen.” Alex said, reaching out to touch the man on his right shoulder. “25 years ago, there was a war. Angels possessed humans, turning them into monsters that we call 8-balls. Up until a couple of hours ago, you were one of them.” Alex explained as much as he could.

“8-balls?” The man didn’t know what was going on. 

“Kid, what’s your name?”

“Uh Pete. Pete.”

“Where you from?”

“Missouri.”

“Pete, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“I-I was having a burger after a hellva day at work by the batteries, my boss was being a dick… What are you talking about?!”

“After a burger you were possessed.” Noma chimed in. I could see and feel the tension in all of them. I was usually on the outside looking in, but how did Pete feel? He literally lost years of his life and didn’t know it. 

“No, God no. I just, I woke up on the road and then I saw you guys.” Pete answered quickly. 

“You don’t recall him evicting the angel from you?” Noma asked, pointing briefly, with her gun, towards Alex. 

“I’m human. Like you.” Pete said, looking from Noma to Alex. I don’t think he noticed I was behind him yet. 

“If we go now, we can make Delphi by sunset, but we have to go now.” Noma wasn’t kidding around. As much as I suspected she hated this idea, she would back up Alex.  
“You can’t leave me out here alone.” Pete said, frantically looking at them both. “If what you say it true, this is your fault.” 

“My fault?” Alex said, looking back at Pete. 

“Yeah. An hour ago, at least I was an 8-ball or whatever you call it. If you leave me out here unarmed, no supplies, I won’t make it.” I had to admit, Pete was pretty smart. 

“You said it yourself this is a game changer. It’s the first time this has happened. We have to learn more.” Alex was looking at Noma. I looked between them and down to Pete.  
“I’m an experiment now?” Pete asked. 

“No, you’re lucky. And you’re important. Come on.” Alex grabbed Pete by the shoulder and pulled him onto his feet. I trailed after them, Noma bringing up the rear. I wondered how this was going to turn out. Pete was in shock, or denial maybe, and Alex was looking for the good in this. Noma, I couldn’t even read her thoughts. She didn’t look happy about any of this even before I revealed myself to them. New Delphi was going to be our destination, like it or not. 

We walked for hours more. It was dark by the time we got close to New Delphi. Alex thought we were getting close to it. I wasn’t sure I wanted to be here to be honest. I still had a chance to disappear into the night. There was no reason for this to be happening for me. I could leave. I wouldn’t have to be around them anymore. I could live out my life in the comforts I could find and be a hermit like I was for years. That was looking very nice right about now as an option for my life. Fayte snuggled down in my jacket and was sound asleep. There was a body tied to the tree in front of us. Noma said it was a high angel and that they were hard to kill. I shivered at the thought. Sounds became louder around us, and Alex told us to run. We all did. It didn’t last long. One by one, we all were taken down by an electric netting. It made it difficult to move and Fayte was disturbed when I hit the ground. I kept her in my jacket, so she wouldn’t run and get hurt. All we could do now, was lay there and wait for our captors.


	4. Chapter 4

We were loaded into a truck and taken to New Delphi. I said nothing, however I was listening to the others talking about the difference in the 8-balls here and other places. Noma said some were more civilized, but they weren’t even like this. I just wanted to get out of this truck. I got my wish. 

We were taken from the truck and walked through New Delphi. It looked like a normal town. Business was going on as usual, selling, trading, buying of various things. We were marched up some small stairs to a wide area of rugs and people sitting there. One was eating and when he looked up, he spoke. 

“Hey. Welcome.” He looked at each of us. Alex stood in the front, thankfully. I stood near Noma. Fayte was still bundled in my jacket and I made no attempt to free her. She didn’t want to come out anyway. “So, you’ve taken the life of one of my own.” I glanced at the body that was dropped onto a chair nearby. “I will be needing one of yours in return.” No one spoke. 

“See he’s lost the ability to breathe. He’s very still because he’s dead taken by a bullet from your gun. So, would you like to exchange your life for his or,” He paused, glancing at those behind Alex, “trade the life of one of your friends.” 

“Why’s he looking at me man?”

“Pete, stop talking!” Noma barked back at him. I said nothing. Whatever we chose, this man might not even listen. 

“It’s not a man. It’s an 8-ball.” Alex argued. 

“Oh, we don’t use that term.” The man said, a little smile on his face as he looked at the woman on his left. “Do we?” She shook her head, making a noise in the process. “You see?"

“What I did was acting on instinct. You have to understand that this – humans with 8-balls is … it’s not how it is out there.” Alex proved his point, though I didn’t think this man was going to listen. Him and the ladies next to him didn’t seem like they were playing with a full deck.

“That’s what makes New Delphi unique. Angels and humans living in peace in an underground paradise.” He kissed the hand of the woman on his right after he spoke. I shifted on my feet. 

“Look, we clearly have our differences. I still believe we can help each other out.” I wondered how Alex planned to do that. The man on the couch got up after Alex spoke. 

“Look man, as you can see New Delphi is built on the foundation of trade.” He approached Alex. “Give and take, barter and exchange. Human nature. You owe me a life, for the one that you took.” 

Alex looked at the body and then back to the man in front of us. “So, again, four lives. One of them belongs to me. Make the choice, or I’ll make it for you.” Alex said nothing and the man in front of us said nothing. There was a several second tense moment before the man spoke again. “Ok that guy.” He gestured to Pete. Chaos exploded as Pete panicked, Noma reached for him, and Alex tried to stop it. 

“Wait, wait, wait!”

“The decision has been made.” The man said, turning his back on us. 

“Gabriel is coming.” Alex blurted out. The man turned around. “He’ll be here soon. New Delphi may be built on trade, but it’s also built on a hatred of higher angels.” The man turned to face Alex. 

“Guess what? I hate them too.” Alex said, the man walking back towards him. “Especially Gabriel, and I can help you get him.” It seemed the tables had turned, as the man looked at Alex like he was considering the option presented. Quite suddenly, the man, whose name we got as Julian, gestured for us to follow him, under guard. It seemed like for now, we were safe, or at least safer than we were before. 

“Right this way Alex.” Julian gestured, and Alex didn’t like this. 

“Come on, let them stay with me.” Noma, more than Pete and me, wanted to go with Alex. We were turned away and led back to where we started with Julian and the women on the couch. We sat on the couch, saying nothing. Guards stood behind us. When a radio announcement came through that two guards were dead, things changed. 

“All hell’s about to break loose. Keep your head down and don’t get involved ok?” Noma said, speaking to Pete. I’m sure she meant me as well, though I said nothing. 

“Get me a weapon, I’ll fight with you.” Pete said quietly. I thought the same, but I was already looking around for what I could use. Fayte shifted just a little in my jacket. I almost forgot about her. 

“Pete.” Noma said, looking at him. I glanced over at them. 

“Fine I’ll keep my head down.” One of the guards responded, saying they would move the prisoners to a secure location. I didn’t like the sound of that. A guard grabbed each of us by the shoulder and we were pushed forwards of the couch and towards the stairs. As we walked down the stairs, one man moved from the crowd and threw a knife. It struck the man holding Noma. He died with a knife in his throat. Wings came next and knocked everyone to the side. I hit the ground with the guard behind me. 

I shook off the dizzy feeling I had and heard Noma was fighting someone. I looked up at the landing where we had been, and she was indeed locked in a fight. I don’t know who that man was, but I did know he was an angel. I felt those wings. Noma was knocked down, the man above her with a sword in hand. A gunshot rang out and the man fell. I turned my head to see Julian there, looking up at where Noma was. 

“Everybody clear.” I heard as I sat up. Alex ran around the corner a few moments later. Fayte’s head popped out of my jacket, a soft mew coming from her. I pet her gently, glad she was ok. A second gunshot was heard as Julian finished off the man near Noma.

“Stop!” I heard, we all turned to look up. That had to be Gabriel, like Alex had said. 

“Julian, perhaps we can make a trade.” Gabriel said, looking at those in the room, specifically at Alex. I remained were I was, looking on at the situation. Gabriel was here for Alex, Alex was here for protection, and Julian was caught in the middle. Gabriel’s eyes landed on me a moment and then narrowed. I glanced away. Julian came down the stairs, closer to Alex, shotgun in hand. 

“Julian, unfortunately, something of mine has made its way into your wretched city and I want him back.” Julian glanced at Alex and then back to Gabriel. “I see that you are upset. That’s … clear. Perhaps in time you’ll get over yourself. I don’t really care. I’m not interested in a war with you.” As he spoke, Pete and I rejoined Noma on the stairs. “Not today, anyway. Which is exactly why I left my glorious army of angels outside your gates. So, what do you say? Shall we negotiate?” Julian cocked his shotgun. 

“I think not.” 

“I see. Or perhaps we can discuss this another time when things have settled a bit.”

“Things will never settle.” Julian growled back. I got the feeling there was something more going on here. Gabriel laughed a little. It looked like he was going to say something when a man, I assumed one of his, stumbled out where Alex had come from. Sword in hand, and clearly wounded, the man fell to his knees. Gabriel come from his perch to speak to the man. It felt like Gabriel really did care about the man, his solider. He ended the man’s life, saying he wouldn’t leave him here. I felt like it was a mercy. Gabriel left shortly after. 

We moved to the room Alex was taken to. Three of us sat on the couch and Alex stood, talking to Julian. I wondered what was going to happen. This didn’t seem like it was going to work out for anyone at this point. I sighed, looking down to pet Fayte who was on my lap. 

“I can’t form an alliance with you.” Julian said. 

“Are you kidding me?” You didn’t see what just happened? He’s coming back. And next time, it will be with an army! Why are you doing this?’ Alex wasn’t taking no for an answer. 

“’Cause you are lying to me. Gabriel came into my city. He came looking for you. Because you escaped. Because you were his prisoner. Is it that simple?” Alex said nothing. ‘One more time; is it that simple?” No one said anything, even Alex. Finally, he spoke up. 

“No. It’s not.” Alex unzipped his jacket and lifted his shirt. I knew it was the markings without even being able to really see them. “He wants these.”

“Nice ink. Is that a bad thing?” Pete whispered. I could her Noma rolling her eyes. 

“Shut up.” She hissed back at him. I smirked. Julian looked at the marks. I wonder if he knew what they meant. There was silence for some time before Julian wanted us to go somewhere else. I stood with the others and he pointed a finger at me. 

“You stay here.” There was an immediate panic from the others. “She will be fine. I want a word with her when we return.” I looked at Alex and then Noma. I remained sitting. 

“I’ll wait here. No worries. He hasn’t done anything to make us believe otherwise.” I stated, keeping as calm as I could. Alex didn’t like this choice. 

“You shouldn’t stay here alone.”

“I’ll be fine. Just go. Get your alliance, if you can.” Alex started to refuse once more. “Go! Alex, I’ll be fine.” Finally, they went with Julian, after he assured them I would be just fine and kept safe. I waited, impatiently, to see what was going to happen when the man got back. 

Turns out, I didn’t have to wait as long as I was expecting to. I wandered around the room, looking at the items available to me while I was under guard. Fayte was tucked into my hood once more, looking around as well. I was looking at a vase on a table, when Julian came back down the stairs. I turned around hearing the steps. He was standing there, staring at me. 

“What?” I said, looking around. He smiled. 

“You don’t know then do you?” I shook my head. He slowly walked down the steps, across the carpet, and stopped in front of me. “You are possessed my dear.”

“I am not.” I said instantly. 

“Oh, but you are. Maybe possession is too strong a word. More like a dyad.” I stepped backwards. “Allow me to prove my point.” His hand shot out and grabbed my arm. He yanked me over to a chair. He pushed me into it and walked away. He picked up something out of my line of sight and came back. It looked like a cylinder, black in color, with some sort of gold etchings on it. He shoved it in my face. I couldn’t move away from him or it. 

“Get away from me.”

“You know what this is, don’t you? I shook my head. He took my hand and placed it on the cylinder above his own. I gasped. I felt the power in this item. I looked up at Julian, not sure what else was going to happen. He smiled at me. “There it is. That understanding. You don’t know what it is girl, but your angel does.” He moved away then, taking the black cylinder with him. I felt like I could breathe again. I hadn’t noticed I stopped. 

“I would assume you are possessed, co-inhabit, with a higher angel. I can’t imagine how that happened.” He was seemingly dissecting me as he spoke. I felt Fayte move in my hood, but she didn’t do more than put her front paws on my shoulder and stare at Julian as he walked around. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked, watching him pace the room. He turned to look at me, his eyes turning black for a moment. My own eyes widened. He shook his head, his eyes clearing. 

“A dyad, my dear, is an angel and a human sharing a body.” He walked a little closer. “You are the same, sort of. I don’t think your angel is as in control of you as they would like.” His smile turned a little more devious. “I’ll change that when Alex brings me the key I want.” He turned to the guard nearby. “Take her to a room. Keep her there. She is not to speak to her friends.” I shot out of my   
chair. 

“Wait you can’t do that!” The guard came over quickly and grabbed my arm. “Let me go. You told Alex I would be fine.”

“And you will be, apart from your friends. I can’t have you telling them what you have learned while here.” I was pulled backwards by the guard. “When Alex brings me the key, I’ll continue our conversation.” I didn’t fight against the guard as he yanked me from the room. I was led down a hallway and up some stairs. I was pushed into a room. I stumbled forward, Fayte’s claws clinging onto my jacket as I did so. I turned around and looked at the guard as he spoke. 

“Stay here. Don’t make too much noise.” The door was closed and locked behind me. I glared at the door and began looking for a way out of here. I couldn’t stay here. I had to warn Alex what was going on. I wasn’t sure how I was going to figure this out. There was no way out of this room. What was this building before Julian took it over? It had looked like a bunker in the few pictures I had seen of it in The Camp. Was it a military location? If so, there had to be other ways out of the rooms that weren’t cells. Those were typically in the lowest area, right?


	5. Chapter 5

As I searched the room I was in, I wasn’t able to find much of anything. There were some ventilation shafts but there was no way I was going to be climbing around in it. I was getting frustrated. I needed to find a way out of there before Alex got back. I had no idea how long he had really been in there or how long I’d been in this room up to this point. Time passed differently here it felt like. I kicked a chair nearby in anger. Fayte jumped off my shoulder and landed on the chair. She moved onto the floor and dove under the chair. I knelt. 

“Fayte. Come here.” I called, looking for her. She was pawing at the rug under the chair. I reached for her and she swiped at me. I stared at her. Standing, I pushed the chair out of the way. While doing so, the rug pulled and moved. “Fayte what do…. You’re brilliant!” I said, a smile breaking across my face. The rug was covering a hatch. I continued to push the chair and the rug. When it was free, I knelt. The hatch wasn’t locked which was a good find. Fayte jumped back into my hood as I pulled up the hatch. It was loud. I stopped. If someone heard that, they would come and look. I pushed the chair over towards the door and fit it under the handle to prevent it from being opened. 

I yanked the hatch open. As I did, I heard someone yelling on the other side of the door. They couldn’t get it open. I smirked and climbed down the ladder. I pulled the hatch behind me and locked it from my side. I made quick work of climbing down the ladder. There was no real idea where I was going to end up after I got to the bottom of this. I kept climbing until there was no more rungs to put my feet on. I looked down, the darkness around me not helping me to see much of anything. As I strained to look, I was able to make out the ground, a good 10 feet or more down. I frowned and took a breath. Sliding down as far as I could, I let go. Landing on the ground, I winced. The shock of landing on cement hurt my joints. I knelt there a moment before I got up and moved. There was a tunnel, though I had no idea where this was going. 

I wandered around for quite some time, trying to find another door I would open. Several of the doors were rusted shut. I was getting annoyed with myself. Sooner rather than later, I was going to have a problem in the tunnels I was running around in. as I struggled with a door, an alarm started blaring. I looked around at the flashing lights. What was going on now? Had Alex returned or something else? Did Gabriel come back? A sense of dread fell over me. Fayte mewed in my hood. I reached up, giving her head a little pet. I had to figure out my next move. 

While I was wandering around, I found a broken door. I looked inside, not sure what I could find within. It was dark, though there was a small light on the far side of the room. It was quiet. Creeping inside, I was surprised to find a knife and a pistol. It wasn’t loaded, but it was something at least. I wanted my rifle back. Maybe I would be lucky enough to find it. Searching the room, I wasn’t able to find anything else useful. I turned, kicking a box in my haste to leave the room and move on. Something inside the box moved and it sounded like it was metal when it fell over. I knelt, reaching into the box. My fingers curled around the cool metal as I lifted it. I forgot how to breathe as I looked at the item in hand. It was the amphorae. The metal was cool to the touch, though it felt like it was warming up. I heard it whispering things to me. Well, maybe not me, but to the angel within. 

I felt myself drifting. I wanted this for myself. The angel within wanted it as well. My vision started to fade, and I dropped the amphorae. It clattered to the ground. I backed away from it. My hands were shaking, and I felt the thrum of power still nearby. I looked back down on it. I covered it with the box and left the room. I had to get out of here. I couldn’t remain here. I went back the same way I got in the room and went as far as this place as I could. 

I finally found a door that opened. Pushing on it, it only opened so far. I managed to squeeze my way through the gap. I shoved the door closed behind me. There wasn’t anyone in this area which was a good sign and not a good one. I had no idea where I was. Finding some consoles, I couldn’t get any of them to work, but I did find a map on the wall. There was a layout of this floor and the one above us. It looked like the trading floor was above me and another level below. Sighing, I had to find another ladder to get out of there or stairs. I preferred stairs at this point. 

I did find some stairs and took them. They went down and then a short hallway. I heard some voices talking about the others. I was curious. I followed the voices to the location. They were just shutting the door and running off. I went to the door. Opening the door, I walked in. it was black int his area. I felt like it was a large open space. Reaching out, I turned a switch which powered the lights. I stepped back. There were hundreds of lower angels. Backing up, I flicked the lights off and ran. I had to find Alex now. 

I wandered for quite some time. Or at least, it felt like it was a long time. When I finally managed to get out of the tunnel I was crawling out of, it was right into the arms of Gabriel. I shut the door behind me and turned around, seeing Gabriel and a lower angel standing there. I shifted on my feet, unsure of what my next move might be at this point. I did notice the dead body on the ground but that was the least of my problems right now. 

“Gabriel.” I said, and he looked at me carefully. He smiled then. 

“Ah, you must be the one Michael mentioned.” I arched an eyebrow. What was he talking about?

“What? Michael? How did you… when did you talk?”

“Not long ago. He’s here, talking to Alex.” I wasn’t sure what to make of this. The lower angel was typing away on the console he was sitting at. Gabriel turned to look at what his man was doing when the other door opened. Michael stepped into the room. He spared me a glance of shock before Gabriel spoke up. 

“Have you found the boy?”

“Julian is not a human. He’s a dyad. Only a disembodied higher angel is powerful enough to form a dyad with a human soul.”

“All the more reason to bring this city to it’s knees.” I had to side with Gabriel on this one. I didn’t want to be here anymore anyway. “Do it now.” The lower angel at Gabriel’s side did as he was told. As the alarm sounded, Michael and I looked around and then back to Gabriel. 

“Once in a while the humans come up with something quite clever.” Gabriel sounded so proud of himself. “Military defense protocol designed to keep their enemies out, or our enemies in.” I sucked in a harsh breath. Gabriel was going to lockdown the whole building. 

“Lockdown activated in 10 minutes.” A female voice announced. 

“Gabriel, no. we need to get Alex out of here.”

“I’ll help you get Alex out of here once I lay waste to this city. Julian’s been killing our brothers and sisters for decades Michael while we looked the other way. Not anymore. “I could feel the tense between the brothers. I walked a little closer to the pair. 

“It’s too dangerous. Protect yourself. Let me finish this.” Michael responded, staring his brother down. 

“I ran from this city once. I won’t do it again.” Gabriel turned to look at the console the lower angel was still sitting at. In a blink, Michael drew his sword and sliced Gabriel’s leg. The other fell to his knees, holding the console to stay upright. Michael grabbed hold of Gabriel’s jacket and looked at him. I could see and tell that Gabriel was in pain. The blow wouldn’t kill him.

“Your recklessness has got us into trouble before. I can’t take that chance now. Your wound will heal in time, but this is the only way to protect you from Julian and Alex from you. I can’t let either of you be harmed.” Michael let go of his brother and moved back. “If you can’t walk or run you can’t be part of this. You can only fly, away from here.” Michael turned to walk back out the door he came from. I wasn’t even sure what was going on in his mind. 

“Michael don’t do this alone!” Gabriel yelled after him, but Michael kept going. I looked at Gabriel and went after Michael. 

“Michael stop!” He did, turning sideways to look at me. 

“Why are you here?”

“I met up with Alex and came here. A lot has happened.” I wasn’t even sure where to start with all that had happened. 

“Stay with Gabriel. Follow him when he leaves this place.” Michael turned to leave once more. I reached out and grabbed him. When he turned to look at me, I slapped him across the face. He looked shocked. As much as my hand hurt, the look on his face was worse. 

“You don’t get to decide what I do Michael. Your misguided sense of protection is going to get everyone killed!” I yelled at him. “You need the help. You are not going to make it on your own.” I let him go and backed up. “I’m going to help your brother, even if I don’t agree with a lot of the things he has done because we need to work together.” I stepped back and then turned away. “You don’t get to be angry if I stay or he does.”

I heard back into the room where Gabriel was now sitting in a chair. I studied him for a moment and then spoke up. 

“How can I help you?” He laughed at my response, holding his leg. 

“You help me? That is rich, however you did stand up to Michael and that is impressive.” He stood, rolling his shoulders. A wing extended, and he plucked a feather. Sitting back down, he looked back at me. “Do you have a lighter?” I fished around in my pockets and hand it to him. I watched as he burned the end of the feather in hand and let the liquid that came from it drip on his wound. The pain he felt seemed to ease some at whatever happened. 

“There. It will have to do.” He tossed me the lighter and stood. “I am going after Michael. I would suggest you stay here but I have a feel that would be lost on you.” He started to walk past me, and I was getting annoyed with these higher angels thinking they knew everything. He paused, turning to look at me. “Remember, look for the highest perch.” He was gone right after. I just stood there, wondering what in the world just happened. Even the lower angel who was still there wasn’t sure what to do it seemed. 

Following the extremely cryptic words, I climbed up the many levels of this building to get to the top floor. I felt this was so dumb to be honest. Why was I even up here? I leaned over the railing, looking down at the massacre that was the trading floor now. So much death and destruction in each location. I really wasn’t sure what I was supposed to be looking for but then I saw Michael. I backed up. I couldn’t call for him or it would draw attention. It took me a little time to get down one level to where Michael was. They were cleaning up the ground floor and before I could officially get down there, I had to hide myself. I could see Alex and Noma talking on the ground floor and Pete behind them. He didn’t look the same. 

By the time I found where they were hiding, Michael and Alex were speaking quietly. I snuck into the area, knife in hand. Alex looked up in surprise when I came around the crates. I stared at him and then looked over to Michael, who was looking up at me. He looked as surprised to see me as I was to see the shape, he was in. 

“What happened?” I asked, moving a little closer, though I had my eye on Alex now. Neither one of them moved to say anything. 

“Do you have a lighter?” Alex asked. I looked at him and then to Michael.

“What happened Alex?”

“I’ll explain after. Do you have one?”

“Yes.” I fished it out of my pocket and tossed it to him. He handed it to Michael. As Michael worked a wing free in order to pluck a feather, Alex explained what had happened. I couldn’t help it. I punched him. 

“You are an idiot Alex.” I hissed at him. I quieted down then, stewing my own thoughts for now as they talked about the next move. The command room was where I had just come from. It was going to be an easy location to get back to. I sighed. Alex took off. I really wasn’t listening to what they were talking about. Michael looked at me. 

“Why did you stay?” His words were quiet but held a lot of weight. I sighed once more. 

“Gabriel told me to look for the highest perch, so I did.” I said as if it was the simplest thing on the planet. He didn’t comment on my words at first. Some other lower angels were checking this area again and we stopped talking. Michael got up once they left. I stood as well. Fayte mewed, pawing for Michael. He took a moment to pet her then stopped. Michael pulled me close and jumped the short distance from the floor to the ceiling. The sudden move caused Fayte to fall from my hood. I reached down and grabbed her, pulling her up. As soon as I did, Pete walked into the area. He looked around and then left. Michael uncurled, letting us back down on the ground. 

“I’m not going with you.” I said, causing Michael to stop. He said nothing, waiting on me to continue. “I’m going back to the command room. Make sure it is safe when we need to leave.” Michael studied my face. He slowly nodded. 

“Be careful.” I nodded, and we parted ways, going different directions. 

I made my way back down to the command room. It took some time since there were patrols looking for Michael. I wondered if Julian even cared I was gone. He surely knew by now. I made sure there was no one else around in this area. An 8-ball did come looking and I was able to kill quickly. I stashed the body in a closet to keep it from being found if someone else showed up. I tried the door hatch and I couldn’t get it open.

“You will be mine.” My head shot up. I looked around. There was no one else around. It was quiet. “Soon child.” I looked around once more, knowing I had to be hearing a person. Then I realized I might not. 

“What do you want angel?” I said, a growl to my voice as spoke. He laughed. 

“You.” It was all he said more to me. I felt ice cold fingers curl around my heart. Before I could wonder what, the future could hold, Michael came into the room.

“I couldn’t get the hatch open.” I said, pointing at the door. He followed my gaze, moving to the hatch to try it himself. In the end, he resorted to breaking the door off its hinges, little by little. Before long, Alex and Noma came in. Noma looked horrible and Alex had a burn on his shoulder. 

“Michael!” Alex said, drawing the arch angel’s attention. “Please help.” Alex placed Noma on a chair and I came over. It looked like her wings were removed. I didn’t even know that was possible. 

“What happened?” Michael asked, coming over Alex gently moved Noma, so Michael could see her back. It visibly disturbed the arch angel. I was already looking for something to stop the bleeding. There wasn’t much in the room. Michael all but ran into a cart looking for something in the drawers. 

“I’m ok.” Noma grit out through her teeth. I couldn’t imagine the pain she was in. Michael came back over with something in his hands. 

“Noma, who did this to you?” I heard him say. I went back to the door they came from. It didn’t look like anyone was following them, at least not yet. When I came back into the room, Michael was using duct tape to put pressure on her wounds with a towel he had found. Michael then noticed Alex’s wound. I had missed it as well. 

“The marking, Father’s words, they’re gone. Gone forever.” Alex was kneeling with Noma, giving her as much comfort as he was able to. Alex stood, extended his arm. 

“Not this one. It fought back.” Michael observed the marking, turning Alex’s arm gently win his hand. 

“These are stars in the sky. It’s a constellation called Lyrae.” Alex cut in.

“What are you talking about?” Michael continued. 

“And this star, it’s called Vega.” Alex and Michael both looked at the marks. 

“Vega… The markings… They were trying to warn me Julian would attack Vega.” He clenched his fist. “It was right there all along. Maybe if I had just listened…”

“No, no, no. You couldn’t have known, not on your own.” Michael cut him off before Alex got too far into his own head about this. “We were meant to work together but I left you.”

“What’s done is done.” Alex said with a finality to his voice. “Now all that matters is saving Noma and getting back to Vega.” I checked the hallway once more. I had this feeling everything was going to go wrong and soon. Michael marched over to the door and ripped it form the wall. Alex helped Noma get her jacket on and hobble to the mow open passage way. I waited nearby. That bad feeling, I had was mounting. I hated being right. It sounded like we had company. Noma was ordered to climb as fast as she could and Alex after her. Michael reached over and pulled me closer. In the end of the whirlwind conversation, Michael was going to stay and defend this exit. I was unsure of what to do. I had two options; follow Alex and Noma or stand my ground with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This one took a while to write. I wanted it to be a little longer and it was. Now! YOU have a choice. What does Mickie do now? Leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling especially inspired this week. Enjoy!

As the door caved in and the room filled with the 8-balls, I turned away from the exit. Michael looked at me, but he had no option but to fight himself. We had no chance now until we were able to take out the lower angels. I pistol-whipped two of them before I was captured in a net. Fayte managed to leap away from me and run away prior to this, though I didn’t know when exactly. I dropped to the ground and hissed as it cut into my exposed skin. Michael went to help, and Julian was able to knock him out with a few blows before Michael could recover. I glared at him. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have left when you had the chance.” He grinned at me as he grabbed me by my neck. I tried to prevent it, however the net stopped me. “I wonder, can someone who is possessed be possessed again?” My eyes widened. I didn’t want to find out. The amphorae was still hidden right? He yanked me up. I started to gag before he put me back on my feet. He nodded to someone behind me and Pete was there. Or, it was Pete at some point. He removed the net around me, however Julian’s hand never moved from my neck. He spun me around and grabbed a fistful of my hair and my neck. 

“Let me go.” I hissed at him, trying to get free. He tightened his grasp. 

“You are going to help me, like it or not.” He dragged me over to where Michael was laying on the ground. “if you don’t, I will kill him, Gabriel, and then I will go to Vega and unleash the amphorae.” His words resonated in my mind and soul. I hesitated, and he tightened his grasp. “Tick tock, tick tock.” 

“Fine.” I growled back, glaring at him from the corner of my eye. I knew Alex was important and that he was going to Vega. I couldn’t let Julian kill all those innocent people. Reaching down, I struggled to get Michael up in such a way to drag him along. Julian used one hand to hold me and the other to force Michael’s much sturdier weight up. The dyad dragged us along, dragged me really and I dragged Michael as much as I could. 

“JULIAN!” I heard yelled from behind a closed door. It sounded like Gabriel’s voice. Julian pushed open a door with his shoulder, keeping a firm hold of me with his left hand, and threw Michael out ahead of us. I tried to get away when Michael rolled across the ground and Julian’s grip tightened. I flinched in pain. 

“Get your rest. You’re gonna need it.” Julian said to Gabriel. I looked at him, my hands lifted to make sure I didn’t get the hair pulled out of my head. 

“Let me go!” I said, trying to kick at him as he dragged me. Julian started to whistle, forcing me to keep pace for feel pain as my hair and neck were abused by his strong grip on them. The dyad closed the door behind us as he kept moving. He continued to walk with me until we reached one of his private rooms. He tossed me in and followed. 

“You think you are so clever. Alex left you here. Left you all here to die.” Julian knocked the pillow away that I threw at him. I glared at him from across the room. I had got to feet as quickly as possible. 

“Alex needed to leave. Michael knew that. I knew that! I hope he leaves us here.” I snapped back at him. “He has better things to do than come back for us. Michael and Gabriel will be fine. If I die? That’s fine. I’ve played my part.” I barely finished speaking before Julian closed the distance between us, grabbing me once more by my neck. His long fingers locked on my jaw, not allowing me to look away. My hands flew up to try and his off. It did nothing. He crowded me back against the wall. 

“You are willing to die then? That will make it easier to allow another to possess your body, since you No. Longer. Need. It.” The last four words were punctuated with his fingers tightening. I coughed, gasping for air. I was unable to pry his hand off my neck or jaw. I was starting to see black spots in my vision. A door opened nearby. 

“Julian, it’s done.” An unfamiliar voice stated from somewhere. The pressure was suddenly gone from my neck. I dropped to the ground in a heap, spots still clouding my vision.

“Excellent. See that she doesn’t leave.” Julian’s footsteps left my immediate area. I lay there on my side, gasping for air and my lungs burning. I closed my eyes. I didn’t know what was done and I wasn’t sure I wanted to know. I hadn’t had a vision in so long now that I was hoping I would spontaneously have one. I lay there quietly, listening to the sounds around me and the lower angel that was still nearby. 

I wasn’t sure how long I laid there but Julian did come back. I forced my eyes open as he pulled me up from the floor. I blinked a few times, forcing my eyes to focus on him. He shoved me into the wall. I smiled. 

“Nice to see you too Julian.” He scowled at my tone. 

“When I find that amphorae, and it will be found, you will be the first one I make a dyad.” I rolled my eyes at him and he backhanded me. I licked my split lip. 

“Is that all you got? I thought you were a dyad.” I really don’t know what came over me to say something like that. Julian’s eyes narrowed. I thought he was leaving me there for a moment, but he backhanded me a second time. I don’t remember what happened after that. 

When I came around, I ached a lot. It hurt to swallow and move my neck around. When I tried to lift my hand, I found I was unable. I was tied down on a chair. Looking around, I wasn’t sure where I was now. I wasn’t in the same room as before that was for sure. Pulling on my bonds, I couldn’t even budge them. I sighed, looking around once more. There wasn’t much in this area. Bookshelves, rugs, some weapons in a cage. I assumed it was locked. 

“Finally awake. Good.” Julian. I turned to look at him. He stalked towards me like a cat who was stalking its prey. I glared at him. 

“What do you want?” I growled at him. He smiled, shaking his head. 

“Me? Nothing. You didn’t want your body either, so I’m going to help another make use of it.” He lifted something in his hand. My heart started to beat faster. He had found the amphorae. How long had I been out? I yanked on the restraints, unable to free myself. The panic I felt was real but there was something else. I felt like there was more to my own panic than just my own. 

“I won’t let you take me.” I said through my clenched teeth. Julian carefully removed the key from a pocket, placing it on top of the black vial of death. I wanted to fight. I wanted to get out of here. I had to do something, but I was only a mortal. As the dyad walked towards me, there was something else coming as well. I looked above me. To my horror, I could see the spirit of an angel coming towards me. I had no where to run or hide. No way out of this. As I stared down my fate in the form of this angel itching to get my body, I felt something shift. I was still present in my own body, but I wasn’t in control. 

“You are a fool Lyrae.” The voice was mine, but I wasn’t saying those words. Turning my head, I smiled towards Julian. “This will not bring Father back. He has long forgotten his children, like Michael and Gabriel banished you.” Julian’s expression changed. The angel that was floating in front of me shrieked and retreated, gone before she could ever finish her task of claiming me. With strength, not my own, I yanked my left arm free of the restraint holding it down. Julian stepped back. 

“Who are you?” I felt myself smile, freeing my other arm. 

“That is of no consequence to you child.” After freeing my body, I stood. I felt like an invader in my won body. It had to be the angel within… 

“This is not possible. You, how could you be in control? Why not take her before now?” Julian was still trying to figure this out. My right hand lifted, brushing my thumb across my lip. It was tender. 

“You use the amphorae of darkness to build yourself an army in secret and this is not possible?” My own voice sounded different, darker. “You never were too bright Lyrae. Or should I call you Julian now. No matter.” I stepped forward towards the stunned Julian. “This woman is mine, at least for the time being. Perhaps if she survives, you’ll be able to have what’s left.” I moved in the blink of an eye to grab Julian’s throat. “For now, she is mine.” My own voice sounded so foreign. It wasn’t me speaking. Julian’s eyes widened at the words. Maybe he knew who it was truly within me. His hand was unable to pry my much smaller hand off. 

I wasn’t entirely sure what happened in the next several breaths, but Julian’s other hand grabbed me, having dropped or set down the amphorae at some point, and I felt that angelic pressure surrounding me. The angel within was brought to the surface in force and I was but a stranger looking out my own eyes. I let out a cry in anger, rage, fear I have no idea. Julian’s expression was shock as I launched him across the room into the nearby wall. 

“NO! It’s not time!” I shrieked, throwing myself towards the door and running down the hallway. I knocked two guards over in my haste to get away. I heard Julian yelling something before I disappeared into a tunnel. I wasn’t sure where I was going until I found myself back in the command room. As I stood there, feeling an intense internal battle about to happen, Michael stumbled into the room. I spun to look at him and he stopped short. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” He asked, keeping his distance. I don’t know what he saw in my eyes or my face, but he wasn’t coming closer. I felt my body trembling, even if just a little. I wasn’t myself and I was scared of becoming whatever monster Julian was. There was hints of the whispers from the other angel still on my mind. 

“Michael.” I said, my voice my own. “Julian, he tried to possess me.” Michael’s expression changed a little. “It didn’t work. I feel different.” I confessed, not sure what else to say about it. Michael inched closer now, hands extended in a semi-defensive way. 

“We have to get you out of here. We need to find Alex.” I nodded, trying to keep calm. It felt like I was slipping between myself and the angel inside. It didn’t feel like the angel wanted to be at the surface, but I couldn’t control this. We were locked in a swirling mess thanks to Julian. Neither in control but both being forced to have some of it. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. As I did, I felt a familiar pawing at my leg. I looked down. 

“Fayte.” I smiled, reaching down to collect her. She looked a little dirty but otherwise just fine. The cat didn’t behave like a cat half the time but at least she had the sense to come back to me when I was around again. Most, I’m sure, would have run away from this area. 

“Come on. We have to leave.” Michael said, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him. Fayte tucked herself into my hood and I climbed up and out the same way Alex had before. I had no idea how much time had passed. As soon as Michael cleared the tunnel himself, he wrapped an arm around my waist and unfurled his wings. I didn’t have a lot of time to process what was going to happen before he left the ground and I was just along for the ride. 

I closed my eyes, keeping myself as calm as I could. I didn’t like this feeling of not having the ground under my feet. My mind raced with what Julian had tried to do to me while I was there. I still clearly remembered that voice, alongside my existing one, trying to coax me into the co-existence. I didn’t want the one I had now, much less to start another one. I heard a chainsaw vaguely before it got louder and then my feet hit the ground. Michael braced as much as he could and let me go once, I was stable. I stumbled a little, getting used to the ground once more. Fayte mewed and I reflexively reached a hand up to her. I opened my eyes to see the 8-balls running away from the area, saying something. Probably because Michael showed up. I looked over to see Alex and Noma walking out of the building. I felt the tremble coming back to my body as I looked at them. I closed my eyes, trying to keep calm. I heard their voices, knew they were talking about something but to be honest… I had no idea what was being said. I thought I heard my name in conversation, but I wasn’t really paying much attention. I felt a hand land on my shoulder. My eyes shot open and I blinked several times to focus. Alex stepped back. 

“She’s possessed?” He said, backing away from me. Noma came up close to his side and Michael stepped between us. 

“She is not a threat Alex. Julian tried to possess her. He was unsuccessful.” His voice was calm and collected. He was so sure that I was just fine and in sound mind. I wasn’t so sure. Maybe I should stay here. 

“He’s right. She’s not possessed.” Noma said, backing up Michael’s word. I looked at the expanse of Michael’s back and shoulders. I didn’t want to scare Alex and I wasn’t going to say anything. I couldn’t even say if I was a threat or not. Alex seemed to be considering the words as nothing more was said until Alex walked around Michael and kept going. Noma followed him, and Michael turned to face me. I looked up at him and started to speak but he shook his head. Instead, he took my hand and we walked quickly to catch up to the others. 

We left the town and walked towards the house in the distance. Noma, Alex and Michael walked ahead of me. I wasn’t that far behind, but I didn’t feel like myself again. I was fighting fatigue and whatever strange feeling of losing control I was having. I couldn’t describe it to anyone. I felt like I was in a fog. I was me, but I wasn’t. My mind wasn’t safe. Would I hurt Alex? Noma? Michael? I wanted to say I was a good person and wouldn’t hurt people who meant something to this world but, I wasn’t sure. I wasn’t sure of anything anymore. The house got closer and I wondered who had lived there at one point. Were they good people? Did they die to angels or were they alive in a city somewhere? Vega wasn’t that far from here I didn’t. 

“Smell that?” Noma asked. I came back to the present and out of my thoughts. It smelled like something was burning. I wasn’t sure I wanted to know what it was. We walked around the side of the house. There were smoldering bodies everywhere outside this house. 

“Did you sleep here?” Michael asked, looking at the bodies as we walked. 

“Yeah.” Alex responded. Michael kept walking and Noma behind him. I stopped to lean on the tree a moment. Alex was nearby. I sensed the distrust he had, and I couldn’t blame him. I didn’t even trust me. 

“8-balls destroyed before they could reach the house. It’s like someone was protecting you.” Michael knelt by one of the still smoking bodies. Alex walked on, away from me, and I pushed off the tree.

“They were burned from the inside out.” Noma and Alex flanked Michael and I was, once more, bringing up the rear. “I’ve seen this before.” 

“When?” Noma asked, glancing in Michael’s direction. I started to feel sick. Dizziness and nausea were swallowing me up as I stood there. I felt myself swaying on my feet. I closed my eyes, trying to counter it as I crouched down. At least I wouldn’t be able to fall then. A flash of a burning 8-ball came to mind and I shook it away. I felt like the location that happened was somewhere I knew of, but I couldn’t place it. 

“Recently.” Michael said, in answer to Noma I thought. I stayed where I was, crouching, though I moved to sit down on the ground. I opened my eyes, hearing movement and that was a mistake. For some reason, the sun was very bright to me. I flinched away from it. Fayte meowed and then jumped down from my hood. She nuzzled my leg and put her front paws up on my leg. I reached out to pet her, trying to ground myself. That spiral was coming for me again and I felt it. I knew I was going to be sick. 

“Mickie.” A hand on my shoulder, moving to my neck and jaw brought me back. I looked up at Michael. He looked at me with a concerned expression on his face. He held my head steady as he studied me. I knew he was looking at my eyes for any sign of something going wrong. I didn’t understand why he was protecting me and my secret. He knew I had a now unwelcomed guest.   
“I’m tired Michael.” I said softly. He seemed to understand the double meaning I was giving him. He looked over to the truck nearby. 

“Alex try to get that truck running. We will need it to get to Vega in a timely manner.” Michael picked me up. I looked up at him curiously. “You need to rest.” I said nothing as he moved me to the bed of the truck and placed me there. Noma said nothing, and Alex opened the truck’s front door to pop the hood. I wanted to protest the forced rest, but I couldn’t I was just too tired to really do anything more than curl up and was nearly instantly asleep.


End file.
